The present invention relates to depilatory devices for removing body hair, such as are used for cosmetic purposes.
A number of depilatory devices for this purpose have been proposed in the past. Some devices include discs arranged to provide gaps of wedge-like configurations for catching and plucking the hair; a device of this type is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,661. Other devices include helical springs which define the hair-catching gaps between their windings; examples of the latter are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,232,617, 4,079,741 and 4,524,772. Our patent application Ser. No. 81,779 filed Mar. 4, 1987 discloses a third type device in which the hair-plucker body is in the form of a flexible cylindrical member of plastic material formed on its outer surface with a plurality of slits penetrating only partially through the cylindrical member, which slits open at the convex side of the plastic member during its rotation to receive the hairs, and close at the concave side to clamp and pluck the hairs.